The End of a Madman
by ImmatureMadHouse
Summary: What would happen if Sasuke was captured during/after the war and brought back to Konoha. Drabble, NaruSasu. Pointless and idiotic.


A simple, non-sense drabble. Enjoy.

Staring blindly at a brick wall was something that now came natural to the last remaining Uchiha. Sitting in a cell, unmoving, was something he could do best. Meals came once a day, if he was lucky, and the under nourishment was taking its toll. Ribs were visible under pale, dirtied skin, and bony, skeletal fingers were all he had to use. Life was better than ever…

He knew what he did was wrong, and he knew that he could never take it back. He had hoped, just hoped, that this new Hokage, whoever he or she was, would let him out. Not set him free, but at least let him outside of this guarded dungeon. That didn't happen.

So he was stuck. Stuck in the darkness, stuck in the dirt. He would never see the light of day again. Every day, the only thing he had to look forward to was his daily meal. He was given no showers, hardly any water at that. They didn't sentence him to death, but yet they did at the same time.

Every day, all he did, was sit blindly, remembering every wrong he committed….

oOo

_"Your crimes against Konoha and the rest of the ninja world are unspeakable. The destruction and disorder you bestowed upon us is equal to that of an apocalypse. Numerous nin have been killed and villages have been destroyed by your self-righteous choice of path!"_

_ The room was silent. No one spoke. His former Sensei held his right arm down harshly, whilst his ex-pink-haired teammate held the other. Tsunade stand above him, as he was kneeling on the ground. He had not seen __**his **__face since he was dragged back to this wretched place. Anbu crowded the sweaty office as well as the other Kages._

_ "Your crimes are punishable by death," Tsunade said, her eyes burning like honey fire. _

_ Sasuke simply stared at her, no trace of remorse or regret on his face. _

_ "But we decided that would only be a favor…," Her lips twisted in a sneer._

_ Sakura's tears landed on the back of his neck, while Kakashi's grip only tightened._

_ "You are sentenced to life in prison, where you will not be able to use any form of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Taijutsu. Your eyes will be removed, as so you cannot use your bloodlimit to escape. Speech will be impossible, for your vocals will be blocked with an irreversible jutsu. Touch, Hear, and Smell will be the only senses you are allowed," Tsunade's words sent Sakura into a fit of sobs._

_ Sasuke sat, quiet for a moment. Nobody moved. _

_ The raven looked up then, with a malicious smile he said, "When do we start?"_

_ And that was the only thing he ever remembered seeing…_

oOo

Four years had passed since his original sentence, and the remaining Uchiha was simply a fragile, destroyed mess of his former self. His hearing had lowered over time, and the only thing he could hear were faint whispers of words said. Smell had been masked by the scent of musk and feces, seeing as he was allowed one bathroom use a week. Touch was the only thing that remained strong.

He was an animal in a cage, a legend set aflame. His existence was no longer realized.

They reduced him to nothing with a flick of their wrist…

oOo

Today was going on his seventh year…and how he survived this Hell, he would never know. His breathing was equal to someone who was on their last breath. Hopes of moving we're diminished, seeing as he was only fed once every two weeks. Hearing hardly existed anymore. Scent was something he didn't bother relying on…

oOo

Today marked his twelfth year. He was dying and he knew it…but he was thankful. He was thankful that this Hell was almost over, that he wouldn't have to pay for his sins anymore. He lay on the cold, brick floor, breathing reduced to wheezing, wheezing that didn't fill his lungs. He was laying in shit and piss and blood that he had thrown up. He had no sense of reality; his mind had been lost long ago.

But this day, something was different. Something felt different. Someone was here, someone was sobbing, and someone was shaking him senseless. His head lay on something warm, and soft, and what felt like hands gripped him and sobs were the only thing he heard.

"SASUKE…Oh Kami, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…What d-did they do to you? They told me you we're never found, that you died in the war! Kami…Kami I'm s-so s-s-so-sorry!" He knew that voice, even as faint as it was, hardly audible, he knew it.

He knew it…

He knew that voice…

Who…

It…

_Him…_

The shaking didn't cease on his body, but, with some sort of newfound will, he moved his arm. So slowly he moved it, searching for something that he didn't know. He didn't know where he was, who he was, but all he knew was the _he _was here, and _he_ was holding him.

His hand searched in darkness, reaching, yearning for that thing he couldn't name. When he felt the warm, scarred cheek saturated in tears, he knew then. He knew, in that moment, that nothing he did in his life was worth it.

"K-kami…W-why? I-I need y-you, Sas-uke. Y-you c-can't go!" The voice sobbed, but it was too late.

He had reached what he was searching for. He had had him after all that had happened. He was…ready…

And he wheezed his last breath and his hand dropped from that tanned, scarred cheek…

-Fin-


End file.
